1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water hammer cleaning machine removing alien substances adhering, precipitating and remaining on the inner part of a piping line, and more particularly, to a water hammer cleaning machine removing alien substances remaining in a delicate piping line of semi-conductor manufacturing line, e.g. in a delicate piping line cooling a wafer cleaning device or a cleaning device of semi-conductor manufacturing line, and in particular, a water hammer cleaning machine cleaning an inner part of the piping line by water hammer phenomenon of cleaning liquid through intermixing air intermittently compressed by the water hammer cleaning machine with chemical cleaning liquid, accordingly, enhancing whole semi-conductor product yield.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a piping line is a passage, through which liquid flows, and it can be categorized as air-piping line, a water-piping line, oil-piping line or chemicals-piping line according to liquid. As this piping line is designed to be connected to the devices, it is necessary that alien substances are generated in the inside of the piping line according to the material of the piping line itself, liquid or the use of the devices.
These alien substances remaining in the inside of the piping line cause the deterioration in efficiency of the device system, and in particular, they may cause serious deterioration in yield of semi-conductor manufacturing line. In case that alien substances are generated in a part of piping line of device installed in semi-conductor manufacturing line, the device may be polluted or stop operating at the worst. It brings a heavy economical loss. In addition, it takes long time to remove such alien substances and put normally into operation again.
In order to overcome such drawbacks, it is suggested that cleaning liquid is flown into the inside of piping line so as to clean piping line with the natural cleaning force or that an artificial implement is put into the inside of piping line so as to remove the alien substances. However, such conventional technique requires too much time in order to clean piping line or it may damage the inside of piping line due to mechanical friction so as to cause more serious problems than remaining of the alien substances.
Therefore, in order to overcome such drawbacks of the prior art, an objective of the present invention is to provide a water hammer cleaning machine, which don""t give damage to the inside of piping line as well as can clean the alien substances in the inside of piping line.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a water hammer cleaning machine capable of reducing cleaning-time in cleaning the alien substances in the inside of piping line.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a water hammer cleaning machine capable of reducing cleaning-time in cleaning the alien substances in the inside of piping line without damaging the inside of piping line by using water hammer.
To accomplish the objective of the present invention, there is provided a water hammer cleaning machine, which is composed of a closed-circuit in which cleaning liquid circulate between a cleaning liquid tank (40) and a cleanable piping line (P4) which has to be cleaned, comprising: a supply piping line (P2) in which a pump (30) is provided to compress said cleaning liquid; an air piping line (P1), on one portion of which an air compressor (10) is installed and another portion of which connect with cleaning liquid supply piping line (P2) connecting to said cleaning liquid tank (40) and the cleanable piping line (P4) which has to be cleaned; automatic valve (Vm) which is automatically selectively operated between first position, located on the piping line (P1), closing said air piping line (P1) and second position opening it; a water hammer device (20) provided between said air compressor (10) and said automatic opening-closing valve (Vm), and intermitting the compressed air, which is spurted from said air compressor (10) according to the pre-set value in case that said automatic opening-closing valve (Vm) is regulated to the second position, to flow periodically or non-periodically into said air piping line (P1); and control-means provided to regulate said automatic opening-closing valve (Vm), said water hammer device (20) and the rest valves selectively according to pre-set work-process.